


Dance with the One You Love

by stateofconstantconfusion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofconstantconfusion/pseuds/stateofconstantconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the Prompt Darcy/Thor 'Dancing" this is what came out. It's absolute tooth rotting fluff. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the One You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandoracorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PinkPandoracorn).



> Pinkpandoracorn prompted me FOREVER ago and RL happened and I finally finished this. She's awesome.
> 
> This has been quickly looked over. It'll probably be looked over again later, any mistakes are mine.

Darcy was standing on the edge of the We Survived Party that Tony was throwing this week. Doom bots attacked, and had gotten some upgrades, luckily the new members were able to distract them long enough for Tony to remotely shut them down. 

She was tired by this point but wasn’t quite ready to leave. She loved seeing how happy everyone was, after the drama that the Accords caused. Those days seemed so far away with everyone alive getting healthy again. Darcy was working on getting the new Avengers integrated with the rest. It was a long job but she needed to finish it soon. A couple more months she will only be able to work remotely. 

She had been staring off into space for a bit when she felt a large familiar presence coming behind her. She leaned back and reveled in the warmth and strength of his solid chest. Strong hands came around and rested on her rounded stomach. They stood in comfortable silence just enjoying the presence of each other. 

Eventually he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“Hello my love”

She could hear the rumble in his chest and turned around greeting him with a kiss. “Thor, I’m so glad you’re back. I hate when you’re gone.”

“As am I but I don’t want to risk you or the children. I love you all far too much to risk. I would be nothing without you.”

“Sometimes I wonder how you’re the same man that crashed down all those years ago.”

“I have learned many lessons in my time on Midgard.” He gave her a sweet smile 

She led him to the couch and snuggled with him. 

“So, how’s space?” She asked.

He let out a quiet laugh “Space is fine.”

“Did you get the dispute figured out?”

“I did. The Jotun’s will no longer be bothering Asgard. The treaty that you helped write was accepted and signed with little fuss.”

“Oh good, it’s nice to actually be using my degree for politics.”

“Well, my Queen, I’m glad you feel that way. My father always said that a King is nothing without his queen. I know that my life would be nothing without you and the babies.

“Does Loki know that he doesn’t have anyone fooled? 

“He thinks he has me fooled, but so far he’s done no harm to the kingdom so I see no reason to interfere.”

They talked some more about his trip until they were almost ready to go to their apartment for the night. He wanted to dance with Darcy before the night was over.

“May I have this Dance?” 

“You may.”

He led her out to the Dance floor and pulled her close. They wrapped themselves around each other swaying to the music and enjoying the way the world seemed  
to melt around them. They missed how one song seemed to melt into another. 

Eventually they realized that everyone had left and slowly pulled apart. 

“Come, let’s go to bed.”

They walked arm in arm down to bed.

The End.


End file.
